


Would You Just Tell Him Already?

by caswinchesterbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I mean that in the nicest way, Love Confessions, M/M, dean and cas are both chickenshits, fluff? yeah I think fluff maybe, sam knows all, set somewhere around season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswinchesterbaby/pseuds/caswinchesterbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam confronts Dean about his feelings for Cas. When the Hell did this become a thing they were talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Just Tell Him Already?

“Would you just tell him already?” Sam was being his normal bitchy self, much to Dean’s dismay. He had cornered Dean the second Cas had disappeared to tend to something in Heaven.

“Tell who what?” Dean was also being his normal defiant self. The brother’s really did clash at the worst of times.

“Tell Cas that you love him.” This caused Dean to cease cleaning his gun and stare wildly up at his moose of a brother. No, there’s no way he heard Sam correctly. No way in Hell.

“What?”

“When are you going to tell Cas that you love him? It’s obvious he loves you too.” Nope. Nuh uh, not listening. Dean is not listening. There’s absolutely no way they are having this conversation. There’s no way that he is about to talk about the feelings he’s been denying for years and…wait. Did Sam just say that Cas loves him back?

“Cas doesn’t love me. He’s an angel, he doesn’t know what love is.” Deny, deny, deny. That’s the Dean Winchester motto.

“Dean, seriously? Cas has saved your life more times than I can count, has risked everything for you, has rebelled, killed for you, saved for you. The list is endless.” Sam does have a point, but it reflects off of Dean nonetheless. “And the way you look at each other says it all, really.”

“We don’t look at each other any differently than I would look at any one else.” Dean’s still in denial.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Sam walks through the doorway he had been standing in, and sits on the corner of Dean’s bed. “But that won’t change how you feel about him or how he feels about you.”

“Why do you even care, Samantha?” Don’t ever let it be said that Dean isn’t an extremely mature adult at heart. He is, he really is.

“Because I’ve spent years watching the two of you pine over each other and I’m sick of it!” Sam looks incredulous, flailing his arms and shaking his hair around. “I don’t pretend to know your reasons for not telling him, but I do in fact know his reasons for not telling you.”

A beat of silence follows Sam’s words. Dean stops cleaning his gun completely, hands stilling and breath catching. A small smile tugs Sam’s lips; he succeeded in catching his brother off guard.

“Oh, yeah?” Dean, for all he’s worth, cannot manage to take this conversation as seriously as it demands. “And what are they?”

“He thinks you will laugh, or worse, be disgusted, and never speak to him again. He doesn’t want his feelings for you to be known and thrown to the side as if they don’t matter, and he doesn’t want to be banished from your life.” There’s sympathy in Sam’s voice.

“And he just told you these things?” A skeptical at heart, Dean’s not going to believe it until the proof is obvious. As if it wasn’t obvious enough, already.

“Well, no.” Sam suddenly looks almost shy, as if he’s reluctant to tell his brother how he came across the information. “I sort have, maybe, it’s just a possibility, Dean, but there’s a small chance I trapped him in a circle of holy fire and demanded answers.”

“SAM!” Dean’s jumping off the bed, towering over his moose of a brother. The only possible way for Dean to tower over Sam is if Sam cowers. As it happens, Sam is doing just that. “Stop messing with our lives! Goddamnit, no wonder Cas wouldn’t go near you today.”

“Hey! I just did what you wouldn’t do.” Sam’s voice is unwavering, but the scared little kid posture that he’s sporting betrays him. “If you would have just talked to him about your feelings before that, then there would have been no need to take such drastic measures.”

Moving away from the bed and headed out the door, Dean turns around to glare at his younger brother. “You’re such a bitch, Sam.” If he were to listen hard, he would hear Sam mutter “Jerk.” under his breath before he left the room, but he’s too worked up to do that.

Dean has no idea how long he drives, but somehow he ends up at a lake and it’s pitch dark outside. Hadn’t it been a little after noon when he left? He sits on the hood of Baby, looking up at the stars. Castiel could have been one of those stars, his angelic form drifting through space, and Dean would never know it was him.

Cas is just as beautiful, rightly so. He’s an angel, but he picked a damn good meat suit. It’s not even the fact that Dean is sexually attracted to Cas, – not his appearance anyway, but he’s not complaining there – it’s just that it’s Cas. Isn’t that enough?

“Damnit, Cas. I need you, buddy.” He doesn’t mean to say it out loud, and he most definitely didn’t mean it as a beckon to the angel. But the sound of wings flapping to Dean’s right announces Castiel’s arrival. Shit, that’s not what he meant when he said he needed him.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’s deep rumble is always welcome, he can’t deny that. Turning to look at the angel, Dean realizes Cas isn’t looking straight at him. That’s unusual. 

“Cas.” Why isn’t he making eye contact like he usually does? Where’s the lack of personal space? What the hell? Oh, right. Sam totally scared the shit out of the guy and forced him to tell secrets that he didn’t want to tell. Secrets he must think that Dean now knows – well he does – and will hate him for. Yeah, it makes sense now.

“Why did you call me?” Cas still isn’t looking straight at Dean, more to a fixed point beside Dean’s head.

“I..uh.” Dean rubs the back of his neck, a tell that he’s nervous. “It was an accident actually.”

“Oh.” There’s a split second where Cas looks disappointed but then the moment is over and he’s back to his unusual monotone expression. Dean hasn’t seen Cas look this distant in years. “Then I guess I’ll be going, then.”

Dean reaches out a hand and grabs the angel’s arm before he can even attempt to fly away. “No wait, stay.” Cas stares at Dean, the first time that night that he’s looked straight (heh-heh) at him. There’s confusion on his features, but not much else on the exterior.

“Okay.” Is all he says, resting his shoulders from the position he put them in to prepare for flight. A pregnant silence follows, neither knowing what to say. What if Cas was lying, and he doesn’t actually have feeling for Dean? It would only make sense that he lied to Sam so he could be freed. Yeah, that made the most sense.

“Why don’t you sit on the hood? Better than just freaking standing there.” Dean doesn’t mean to sound like a jerk, but he’s nervous, and nervousness brings out his inner jerk. For a moment it looks like Cas is going to decline, or pretend like the offer doesn’t exist, but then he takes a step forward. 

“Are you sure?” It’s understandable why Cas would be hesitant about sitting on Dean’s Baby. He barely lets Sam drive the car, and sitting on the perfect paint job? Not a usual occurrence.

“Completely.” Cas still looks hesitant, slowly approaching the edge of the car before very carefully sitting down on the hood. If Dean knew exactly how Cas’s wings worked, he would have sworn that Cas was using them so that he could hover molecules above the car.

“So what’s up?” Dean tries for casual, rubbing at the back of his neck again.

“You’re the one that requested me, Dean. Not the other way around.” Wow, Cas is completely being the stoic Castiel, Angel of the Lord, that Dean met all those years ago. It doesn’t settle well for him.

“Right.” Looking out at the lake, there’s a reflection of the moon dancing across the water. It’s beautiful really, and Dean should be staring at it, but instead he finds his eyes drifting back towards Cas. “Hey, Cas, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Cas.” Normally, Dean would have just gone on, but this is important.

“I suppose if you meant that you were asking permission to ask another question, then my answer would be yes.”

“Thanks, Cas. Appreciate you complicating things.” Dean takes a deep breath, focusing all his energy on not puking his lunch everywhere. “Have you been caught in any rings of holy fire recently?”

The angel goes rigid. Dean thought that Cas was unwavering before, but now he’s like a statue. Did he leave his vessel or something? He’s just about to ask if he’s okay, when Cas blinks slowly, looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Am I correct in assuming that Sam has told you of what I admitted to him?” A lump forms in Dean’s throat. Oh God, why did he think this was a good idea? Why did he think that confronting Castiel would make things okay? Stupid, stupid, hunter.

“Err, yeah.” Dean blushes, and what the hell? Dean Fucking Winchester does not blush. Neither of them says anything for a long time, dead silence crackling around them like live wire.

“I understand if I have made you uncomfortable with the knowledge of my true feelings.” Cas says suddenly, his eyes plastered on the sunset. What? Cas actually likes Dean? Well, yeah, a voice says in Dean’s head, have you not noticed how you two have interacted for years? “I will leave you alone if you ask of it.”

“You’ll leave me alo – what?” Dean turns toward his best friend completely, squinting at him just as he always does to Dean. “Cas, I don’t want you to leave me alone.”

“You don’t?” Cas sounds skeptical, still not looking away from the sunset.

“Of course not.” Dean has to work through the lump in his throat, the vice tight around his heart, the thundering of his brain against his skull. He’s got this, he can confess to Cas. He can do this. “I…I love you, Cas.”

To say that Castiel snapped his head at Dean in surprise would be an understatement, and a generous one at that.

“You…you what?” His voice is soft and low, barely audible even in the silence. His bright blue eyes are practically popping out of their sockets and his lips are parted in shock.

Dean closes his eyes and re-gathers his withering courage. He can do this. “I love you.”

Half of Dean expects to be punched in the face against all evidence of Cas’s feelings for him. It’s not Dean’s style to just admit to his feelings, he’s never been good with that shit. He’s always waited until the waves of emotions become too much and they all come crashing at him in a tsunami. He usually talks about his emotions then.

What Dean isn’t expecting is to feel chapped yet soft lips pressed to his own. It’s light and chaste and barely lasts over a few seconds, but it’s perfect. Dean melts into it like he was born to kiss this angel, to kiss Cas.

He opens his eyes when they part only to be met with clear blue. The hand at the back of his neck is soft and warm, perfect in every imaginable way because that hand belongs to Cas. “I love you Dean Winchester.”

Dean makes a mental note to give Sam whatever he wants for the next month.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was extremely un-beta'd so I apologize immensely for any mistakes. You can find me on tumblr at castielskeytotheimpala.


End file.
